Home
by justanotherfangirl41319
Summary: How can you not write a 5x10 One-Shot.. "...she just kept reminding herself that she was with him now, he was hers. Not Meredith's. It was like a mantra in her head."


_So, I don't even know where to start exactly. So I guess I'll start by saying I suck, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other stories. Honestly, I've tried to write but I have a serious case of writers block... my muse has certainly left me. This story is the first story I've been able to write in a while, and at this point I feel this story is as complete as I can make it without going multi-chapter.. and we all know how bad I am at updating with multi-chapter stories. So long story short, I'll try to work on my other stories... I have them planned out I just need to write them ya know with details..._

_Any who, I hope you like this little snippet. I couldn't resist writing something when I heard about 5x10._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kate sighed deeply as she shut the case file and set down her pen. _Finally_, she thought, _case closed_. She had sent the boys home hours ago, giving them the night off and taking the brunt of the paperwork. Considering she'd be leaving them alone for a few days it was the least she could do. She had been so relieved when Gates told her she, and Castle by association, had the next two days off to recover. Their last case had been rough, physically and emotionally. The tension that had grown between the two hadn't gone unnoticed by many of their coworkers.

Rick hadn't been too excited about staying late at the precinct, he wanted to get a head start on their mini-vacation, but he understood she wasn't too eager to go back to his loft.

As he sat and contemplated it, he wasn't either at least not while his ex-wife was there, even if she was only there for Alexis. They had made plans for this week, while Kate was staying with him. He had hoped for this to pose as a dry-run, he figured if they could survive a whole week together then maybe she could finally..._ No, no. Best to not get your hopes up, Rick_.

All thoughts of that particular subject were effectively put on ice, thanks to Meredith.

The soft sound of the file and pen had jostled Castle from his thoughts and he looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

"Done?"

She flashed him a tired half-smile and nodded. She reached out her hand to him as an offering and as he returned the gesture and wrapped his hand around hers, she spoke softly.

"Yeah."

He glanced down at their joined hands, rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her hand. They allowed themselves this; this small respite at the Precinct, when a large percentage of the precinct including Gates had long since gone home there was no one to keep up pretenses for.

She stood up, letting go of his hand briefly to put on her coat.

"Allow me."

He held up her coat for her to slide her arms into, he even gently tugged her hair out from under the coat so that it spilled around her shoulders in a veil of dark caramel curls.

"Such a gentleman tonight." She commented in a teasing tone.

"Am I not usually? Kate you wound me." His voice laced with mock hurt, and a hand over his heart. She rolled her eyes and pat the side of his face gently.

"Come on, Castle, I'm beat. Take me home." She held out her hand for him to take, a soft genuine smile on her lips. He grinned and grabbed her hand, nearly dragging her to the elevator.

He didn't know what to make of her saying his home was hers but in this moment he didn't push it, allowing himself to fly on the euphoric feeling surging through his body and the constant fluttering of his heart and stomach. He couldn't keep the thoughts suppressed any longer. He hoped so much that one day soon, maybe.. just maybe his home would be her home too, permanently.

* * *

They exited the elevator on the top floor of his apartment building, Kate slightly ahead of Rick. She hadn't been kidding, she was dog tired. And though they both had been looking forward to a more intimate alone time during her stay at his loft, tonight she was just looking forward to cuddling up next to Rick and getting a solid night sleep.

She had found very early in their relationship that the nights they spent apart she hardly slept, she tossed and turned aimlessly. When she did sleep she had the strangest dreams, usually leaving her unable to sleep once she woke up.

She wasn't alone in this, Castle too found he couldn't sleep restfully unless it was next to her. He had spent many nights trying anything and everything to fall asleep when she wasn't next to him. Nothing worked.

She took out her keys automatically and found the key he had given her and slid it into the lock, opening the door. Kate was vaguely aware of Meredith sitting in the kitchen at the island, nursing a glass of vodka, she turned as the couple came in. She raised an eyebrow, taking in their demeanor and atmosphere. She smirked as if she found something that pleased her and that gave Kate some pause, but she shook it off, knowing that the woman manipulated people for a living. She couldn't let herself get caught up in this woman's petty ways.

Kate knew Meredith expected Rick to fall to her feet and worship her every time they reunited. And boy, had she been sorely disappointed when she found out that Rick and Kate were together. Both Rick and Kate were under the impression that she was only staying at the loft to cause a rift between them, and wasn't in fact there to take care of her sick daughter (though she did put on a good face for it).

Judging by the look on the woman's face she obviously hadn't expected Kate to stay after finding out that she was staying there too. Kate didn't understand why Meredith needed to stay at the loft in the first place. Once Kate found out she wasn't going to stay there, mainly because it was just too awkward, but then she heard Meredith implying that she'd shared the master bedroom with Rick and that they'd be a happy family again and Kate lost it. Just the idea that this woman could take him, take them, away from her.. it was maddening.

Kate and Rick had a few arguments during the day over it and ultimately he convinced her that she should stay with him. That he wanted her there more than anything and he wouldn't let Meredith get in the way. Kate knew he meant it but she was still completely jealous on some level.. she just kept reminding herself that she was with him now, he was hers. Not Meredith's. It was like a mantra in her head.

Some time throughout the day Kate came to terms with Meredith staying, but only for Alexis' sake. Kate could understand Alexis wanting her mother close by. Even if the woman never seemed to care before. Alexis just wanted her mommy, like any little girl would when they get sick. Kate could understand that, wanting your mom to take care of you. Just that thought had stopped Kate from continuing her argument with Rick.

Kate turned her back on the woman and shrugged out of her jacket, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs in the living room. She grabbed Rick's from his hand and tossed his there as well. She put a hand on his shoulder to support herself as she took off her boots and set them by the door. Rick smiled and chuckled silently as she struggled with the second one. She poked him in the stomach and leveled him with a playful smirk and she got the response she was hoping for, he squirmed out of her reach and gave her a teasing glare.

"So not fair, Beckett. I was trying to be helpful."

She smiled fully at him.

"You ever going to cash in your brownie points, Castle?"

He couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips. He quickly shucked off his shoes and dropped them next to hers. He emptied his pockets on the table by the door before taking the few steps over to her side, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on hers. She placed her hands gently on his chest and closed her eyes loving the feeling of him being so close.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Go ahead into the bedroom, I'll get us some wine. Okay?" He felt her shiver as his breath ghosted down her neck before she nodded. He smiled as he kissed her temple.

They headed deeper into the loft, splitting ways when he gave her a gentle push towards his bedroom.

"Be there in a minute." He said softly, and was rewarded with a small smile and a slight nod from her.

Castle stood in place and watched as she disappeared around the corner into his study, and ultimately into his bedroom. If he knew Kate, and boy did he know her, she was probably right around the corner listening and waiting for him to come to her.

It hurt him a little to know that she does trust him completely and she's so sure he'll up and leave her. 'Find someone better, more worthy' he thinks were her exact words. He shook his head at the thought of finding anyone 'better' or more 'worthy' than her, it was inconceivable. She was it for him.

He walked into the kitchen, heading for his wine rack. Purposefully ignoring the woman at the counter. He knew she was going to start something, its how she was, especially when she was drinking.

"Hello Rick." Meredith said in a low sultry voice, slurring only the slightest bit due to the alcohol.

"How's Alexis been today?" He asked as he rooted through his choices of beverages. He quickly dismissed the white wine selections knowing they usually gave Kate weird and sometimes bad dreams.

"Better, her fever hasn't broken just yet but it hasn't gotten any higher. She's been asleep most of the day, though I was able to get her to eat some soup around.. 3." She reported as she lazily swirled the drink she held in her hand before taking a sip.

He found himself nodding, he knew from experience that mono was not fun and he hated that his little girl had to go through that pain.  
"How has she been sleeping and has she been drinking enough water?" He already knew the answers, he'd been hounding Meredith all day about Alexis' condition, but he had to confirm it and make sure his little girl was still okay. He want to go upstairs, but he knew she needed her rest, he'd see her tomorrow.

"Ah-hah!" He quietly exclaimed, knowing his choice would be perfect.

He had picked out Kate's favorite red wine, knowing full well that it will help her sleep. He knew she was having a rough week, hell they both were. Their last few cases had been pretty tough with no break in between. Neither of them had gotten much sleep, even sharing the same bed. Sometimes there just never seemed to be enough hours in the day when they were working on certain cases. Luckily they were at a lull, they just finished a case and now Gates allowed them a few days off.

"She's been sleeping most of the day, off and on. And every moment she's awake I had her drinking water." She rolled her eyes at him incredulously.

He never understood how she didn't feel it. The panic a parent gets when their child is hurting and there's nothing they can do to stop it. He smiled as he thought of his relationship with his daughter, it made him sad that Meredith didn't have that with Alexis but he was secretly grateful that he was the one she relied on.

"Great."

He grabbed two wine glasses from the cabinet and took a step toward the bedroom.

"Rick?"

He turned back and glanced guardedly at her, "What?"

"Oh, just wondering if we could chat. Old times sake and all that?"

He sighed and set down the glasses and bottle. _Here we go_. He thought. "What would you like to chat about exactly?"

In a dramatic flare worthy of Martha Rodgers, she waved her hand almost in a dismissive manner before speaking. "Well, if I'm being honest I'm not sure I like the people you have around our daughter." She took a sip from her glass.

"Excuse me?" His eyebrows nearly rose off his face.

"Look I get that right now you're smitten with your little Detective, but your juvenile side adventure here is putting our daughter in unnecessary danger." She leveled a calm look at him, broken only by the slight smirk on her lips.

He was beyond pissed, how dare she come in here and demand anything from him. "Stop right there. You have no right to make any comment about my life, personal or otherwise."

Her voice turned into her version of worry as she spoke, it disgusted him how she could fake emotions so easily. "I'm just worried-"

His voice turned hard and his eyes reflected his words. He was done letting this woman control him.

"No, Meredith you aren't. You're trying to cause trouble with me and Kate. It's not going to happen. Yes her job can get dangerous and me following her around is not the smartest thing I've done, but we've been doing this for almost five years. Alexis is in college now, she's almost 19 years old. And you, you have no say in either of our lives. Now if you have anything else you'd like to add you can say it on your way out the door."

He was breathing heavy and his sweaty palms clenched tightly at his sides, his rage manifesting physically.

"Wait." For once her expression looked genuine, but he wasn't going to take the chance.

"No, Meredith. My life doesn't revolve around you. Neither does Alexis'. You need to accept that we've both moved on. So if you can keep your mouth shut then you can stay, other than that I suggest you find somewhere else to spend your week."

Meredith was shocked, he had never spoken to her in this way, never. She had always had this level of control on him and it seemed, to her, that it was gone almost as if it were never there. She wasn't sure how to respond so she stayed quiet, just staring at him wide-eyed. She mulled over several witty comments but this unfamiliar glint in his eye kept her from making light of the situation. She knew he was waiting for a confirmation.

All she could give him was, "Goodnight Rick."

He nodded and replied, "Goodnight Meredith." He picked up the glasses and bottle heading to his room. He was almost to his bedroom when he heard her call to him again, "Tell _her_ I said goodnight." He glanced back again assess her tone and expression before he nodded once and disappeared into the study.

* * *

He did not find what he had expected when he rounded the corner from his study to his bedroom. He had expected to find Kate hiding behind the book-case, sitting at his desk or even perched on the bed acting innocent, as if she hadn't been listening in. What he found was monumentally better as so damn adorable. All the tension that had accumulated in him from his argument with Meredith had completely dissipated as he gazed upon his girlfriend.

"Kate, sweetheart." Rick leaned over his girlfriend, who had fallen asleep fully clothed on the middle of the bed slightly curled up on her side with her head resting on her folded arm. She rolled over on her back and yawned as she slowly opened her eyes to find him hovering over her. She smiled and patted the bed next to her, obviously she had no problem sleeping on top of the covers and in her clothes. He laughed and shook his head, amused beyond belief at this side of her. He set the bottle and glasses on the night stand before turning back to her.

"You still have your clothes on, hon." She sighed and sat up with an amused quirk to her lips.

"Here, let me." As he began helping her get out of her work clothes she mumbled, "Dont' call me 'hon'." He chuckled lightly and kissed her on the top of her head.

He made his way to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt for her to wear. He helped her pull it over her head and she grinned at him. Catching his hands and holding them tight, she raised one of them and kissed his palm gently.

She looked so intently into his eyes that his breath caught in his throat. The love, adoration, and pure happiness he saw in her eyes blew him away. Yeah, he knew how she felt about him.. but he still couldn't wait until she actually said the words. He had vowed silently to himself that he'd make it an anniversary for them. He knew she wouldn't want him to make too big of a deal out of it, but of course he would. It would be a big deal!

He returned the gesture before dropping her hands to undress himself, keeping only his boxers. She hopped off the bed and he pulling back the covers for them to get under. He settled back into the pillows and Kate curled up into his side one hand resting on his chest and her head settled into his shoulder. He knew she was ready to pass out, they've had a long few days and it was taking its toll, but he needed to talk to her.

"Sweetheart?"

"Hmm.. Yeah?"

He smiled to himself, he loved when she was like this, sleepy and delirious.

"Want some wine? Got your favorite." He felt her smile into his bare chest.

She nodded and sat up freeing his other arm so that he could pour the wine. He handed her a glass and she took a sip, savoring the delicious familiar taste. She sipped it watching the muscles in his torso tighten and contract as he moved to place the wine bottle on the night stand. She reached out with her left hand and ran her fingers along the contours of his ribs, flowing easily over the familiar expanse of skin. He paused in his movements relishing in the feel of her delicate hands running along his body.

She smoothed out her hand and slowly trailed it around his side, up his stomach to rest just above his heart. She sipped her wine, keeping her eyes on her hand, watching the motions of his chest moving from his now unsteady breathing. She felt his arm slowly descend behind her back and pull her close. She complied easily, tucking herself tidily under his arm. She continued her lazy caresses on his chest, flitting around his torso, exploring every inch as if it were all new territory.

"Oh, um..." His voice gruff at first, his mind lost in the feeling of her ministrations.

"What?" She didn't pause in her movements as she looked up at him.

"Meredith." He did feel her hand stop moving then. She waited for him to continue, looking up at him with wide eyes. He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "I'm sorry."

Her eyebrows rose at that. "Why are you sorry?"

"I should have made her go to a hotel or something." He looked away from her and took a healthy gulp of his wine.  
She reached her hand up and smoothed away some of the worry lines on his face. "She's here for Alexis. At least that's what I keep telling myself." She didn't want to put her insecurities out there in front of him, let him know how much it bothers her that his ex-wife is there in his loft but it seems her mouth had other plans. She took another sip of her wine.

"Oh uh.. She wanted me to tell you.. goodnight. I-I was debating whether to say anything. But- I just.."

She stopped his rambling with a soothing 'shhh' rubbing her hand gently over his chest to sooth him.

"That was.. _nice_ of her." She tried to sound convincing.

He snorted, proving she didn't sound as though she meant it. "Yeah._ Nice._"

She could tell he was lost in thought and decided quickly that she didn't like the wrinkle that was forming on his forehead. She leaned across him and placed her glass on the table after taking one last sip, she sat up fully and swung a leg over him. She grabbed his glass and placed it beside hers on the table. She took in his shocked expression and smiled gently, running her hands up his chest. He rested his hands on her waist, sliding them up and under his shirt on her body, toying with the lace of her underwear. He rewarded her with a half-smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Babe, don't let her worry you. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Alexis will be okay, we can stay home tomorrow instead of going ou-"

"I love you." He cut her off, so overwhelmed by her. Her eyebrows rose up just slightly before her face relaxed and she grinned down at him.

"I love you too, Rick."

It was his turn for raised eyebrows followed closely by a huge grin. He felt his heart tighten before speeding off at high-speed. He pulled her down and kissed her deeply, she responded instantly. As he began taking it to the next level she chuckled and pulled away from him. She cocked her head to the side slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"You okay?"

He nodded and pulled her body close to his again, she slid to the side and curled into him, tucking snuggly under his arm. He kissed her on the top of her head before turning off the light.

Soon they were both curled up under the covers, pressed together tightly and sleeping soundly. Two forgotten wine glasses sat next to a half filled wine bottle upon his night stand.

* * *

Kate yawned widely as she trudged her way into the kitchen in search for coffee. She let Rick sleep in a little while longer, knowing he had slept just as poorly as her over the last week or so. One of them might as well catch a few more minutes.  
"Good Morning, Detective Beckett."

Kate was caught off guard by the sudden greeting, not realizing anyone was up, or that the person who said it would speak so humanely to her.

"Uh.. Morning Meredith." Kate replied continuing her way into the kitchen.

Kate started the coffee machine and grabbed her favorite mug out of the cabinet. She yawned again as she turned around to get cream and other ingredients out of the fridge. She wanted to surprise Castle with breakfast, musing that he always made it for her and never the other way around.

"Sleep well?" Meredith asked, the snark was barely concealed, though Kate still heard it.

Kate rose an eyebrow briefly then nodded. "It's nice to sleep in for a change. How's Alexis?"

Kate turned to fill in the coffee mug with coffee and adding the prefect amount of cream and sugar.

"Much better, I checked on her earlier this morning."

Kate nodded, "That's good."

Not looking to further the conversation Kate began bustling around the kitchen, whipping up a decent breakfast.  
Meredith didn't like how comfortable this woman was in Rick's loft. She took a bite of her toast and watched silently as the Detective made breakfast for her ex-husband.

Kate was in the middle of frying the bacon when she heard the floor creak to her far right, she smiled knowing it was Rick.  
Meredith noticed the barely there smile that had been on her face all morning brighten considerably as Rick walked into the kitchen, she raised an eyebrow but stayed silent watching their interaction.

Kate turned her head and found him walking quickly towards her with a huge grin on his face.

Both completely ignoring Meredith. And none of them aware that Alexis was gingerly making her way down the stairs.

"Morning Castle." She said as his arm slid around her, his hand resting on her hip.

"Morning love." He said as he sniffed the air causing her to grin. "Mmmm. You made breakfast."

She chuckled at his tone, "I'd have thought that amazed tone would have ended after the first time I cooked for you."

"It might have, had I not discovered the science experiments you keep in your fridge."

He grinned as she tried to glare at him, failing miserably because she couldn't keep from smiling at him and he wasn't exactly wrong - though she'd never admit it. She hid her face behind her coffee, he grabbed her coffee cup as she went to put it down on the counter and finished it off.

"Hey!" She smacked him on the arm, and he flinched faking being hurt before turning to the coffee machine for a refill.

"Glad to see you two are back to normal." Alexis' voice rang out through the moderately quiet room. All three heads snapped up and took in Alexis' appearance, she looked ten times better than any of them had expected. "You both have been a little down lately."

Rick set down the cup and rushed over to the stairs to help the young woman.

"Morning pumpkin." She smiled up at her dad and took his offered hand.

"Morning dad." She made her way to the kitchen with the help of her father, he sat her down on a stool in front of the island, next to her mother. The girl looked at each woman and said respectively, "Morning mom. Morning Kate."

"Morning Alexis." Meredith said, giving her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Morning Lex, you up for some breakfast?" Kate said, placing the last of the bacon on the paper towel lined plate and putting the frying pan aside.

The youngest Castle nodded vigorously. "I'm starved. Wow, Kate, this smells amazing!"

Rick chuckled as he placed four plates on the counter along with silverware.

"You should get a whiff of her chicken parm, it's mouth-watering. Blows mine out of the water." He states proudly.  
Kate blushes and bumps her hip into his. He smiles down at her and places a quick kiss on top of her head before diving into the food.  
Meredith took note that Alexis seemed unfazed by the way her father interacted with the detective. She without a doubt did not like anything about this. She watched on in silence.

"Mmmm chicken parm, Kate could you make that sometime this week before I have to go back to school? It's my favorite, and if Dad says yours is better than his.. I've got to see this." Alexis said around a bite of bacon.

"No problem, Lex. Maybe tonight, we'll have to stop by the store today." Kate said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Don't you guys have to get to the precinct?" Alexis asked around a bite of toast.

"Actually, Gates gave us-" Rick started.

Suddenly Kate's phone rang from the bedroom. Kate and Rick simultaneously groaned. She set down her fork, grabbed a piece of bacon and ran into the bedroom. They all listened as she answered.

"Beckett."

A sigh.

"Dammit. Alright, we'll be there in thirty."

A pause.

"Shut up, Espo."

Another pause.

"Yeah, I know. I'll try not to. Thanks, Javi."

They watched as Kate came back in the room, looking suddenly exhausted. Her eyes met Rick's across the room, he raised an eyebrow.

"Do we have time to finish breakfast?" He asked a bit hopelessly.

She sighed continuing her way into the kitchen, "Not if we want to get out of here and to the precinct in time to avoid the ruthless teasing from the boys for taking too long." She said trying for levity.

"One day." He whispered as his shoulders fell, she knew he was seriously disappointed. She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his chest, running them up to his shoulder. One hand moved further to cup his face, making him look at her.

"Hey, how about you stay here and finish your breakfast. Spend some time with Alexis, maybe have a movie marathon..? I'll call you if anything interesting happens. Okay?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I wanted to spend the day with you too. I thought.. Didn't

Gates give us the next few days off?" He mumbled into her shoulder.

She sighed, "She did, but... there was next evidence that came up and now.. I guess the FBI is getting involved."

He pulled away abruptly, keeping his hands on her waist. "What?"

"Uh.. yeah. Actually Agent Shaw's team is coming in according to Esposito." She said timidly.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "New evidence, the FBI and Shaw... you didn't find that noteworthy?"

"I wanted you to enjoy a day or two off. Spend time with Alexis before she goes back to school." She said softly smiling up at him.

"But.. it's the FBI! Babe, that is interesting." She rolled her eyes.

"Stay here Castle. I have to go to work." She placed a light kiss to his lips and pushed back, aiming to go into his bedroom and get ready for work.

"Compromise?" He said as pulled her back close to him. She rolled her head to the side and raised and eyebrow, obviously indulging him.

"How about I meet you at the 12th around twelve... with lunch?" He asked hopefully.

"Make it one, bring some pizza and you have a deal, Mr. Castle. Now can I go take a shower?"

He grinned and nodded, pushing her toward his bedroom.

"You two are sickeningly adorable." Alexis' voice broke through his happiness bubble. She smirked at her father, both Castle's completely missing Meredith's incredulous expression. Obviously the woman was not amused.

"I know." Castle said gleefully as he returned to his breakfast.

Not ten minutes later Kate was nearly running out of Rick's bedroom, hurrying to get to work. He smiled and handed her a to-go cup of coffee as she came towards the kitchen. She gave him a soft thankful smile followed by a light chaste kiss on the lips. She stole the last piece of bacon from his hand and headed for the door somehow pulling on her coat and not dropping a thing.

"See you at lunch, Castle. Feel better Lex." And she was gone.

* * *

_So any thoughts? _

_(Again, I'm sorry I suck at updates. Soon I hope to update my stories, but I've learned that promises are often broken. So no promises but I will eventually get back to it.)_


End file.
